Whips and Chains
by Paulo C
Summary: Era mais que necessidade, mais que vício, havia se tornado amor. Lestranges/Harry. Warning para Dark Lemon, linguagem e tortura física  um pouquinho de psicológica também , por isso o Rate M. Feita para o I Chall de Fetiches do Forum 6V.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **__Se eu quisesse algum tipo de lucro, estaria traficando drogas, ou trazendo muamba de Miami, não em casa, comendo porcaria, num feriado escrevendo fanfics. Harry Potter é da J.K. Rowling._

_**Summary: **_Era mais que necessidade, mais que vício, havia se tornado amor. Lestranges/Harry.__

**_Wa_**_**rning:** Essa fic contém Slash, relação HomemxHomem, sexo anal, enfim três meninos se pegando. Se não gosta, feche a página. Se gosta, mesmo assim fique avisado que é uma fic relativamente pesada, como BDSM (Bondage, Dominação, Submissão, Sadismo e Masoquismo), ou seja, pessoas sendo torturadas por que querem, por sentirem prazer nisso, sendo cortadas, queimadas e etc. Não gosta, não leia!  
><em>

* * *

><p>Não sabia como aquilo tinha começado. Podia ser o desejo oculto que ele sentia antes, mas que só sabia da existência agora. Pode ter sido aquela vez que fora raptado. Não sabia. Só sabia que necessitava quase que ardentemente pelos toques, pelos membros dos outros o invadindo com força, pelos cortes e pela dor em geral que eles o faziam sentir. Tornara-se viciado nessas sensações e não conseguia mais viver sem elas.<p>

Nesse momento mesmo, estava numa cama barata, num motel barato em algum subúrbio de Londres, sentia os corpos suados e necessitados de um banho se roçando no seu limpo e quase imaculado corpo. As mãos com unhas quebradas e mal cortadas passeavam por si, marcando, cortando, fazendo com que o sangue vertesse largamente, fazendo com que o sua garganta se ferisse com os gemidos roucos e animalescos que ele soltava. Foi quando sentiu o toque frio do metal nas suas costas. Então eles usariam a faca naquele dia. Só o pensamento o fez tremer de prazer, seu corpo todo suado.

Foi aí que começaram, cada um com sua lâmina. Primeiro começaram com os cortes superficiais, que o faziam ofegar, deixando seu membro tão duro que chegava a doer. Depois, passaram aos cortes longos e um pouco mais fundos. Esses já o faziam ter orgasmos, múltiplos até. Quando começaram os cortes realmente fundos, e ele agradecia a Merlin que eles conheciam a anatomia humana bem, foi que ele enlouqueceu na dor e no prazer e implorou, chorando, depois de três cortes no abdome e dois nas costas para que o fodessem. Mas como sempre, só se contentou com o gozo que lhe acometeu, tão forte, que o fez perder os sentidos.

Acordou com eles brincando com as velas, já acesas. Um choque elétrico de prazer percorreu seu corpo, quando a cera quente tocou seus mamilos e logo mais embaixo, no seu falo, já ereto. Quando ele tinha gozado mais uma vez, os irmãos o amarraram no teto com as correntes e começaram as chicotadas. Era sempre assim, só paravam uma 'seção' quando ele já tinha gozado, quando ele chorava, seja de dor ou de prazer.

Até que chegou a hora que ele mais esperava. Eles nunca fizeram nenhum tipo de preparação, só enfiavam seus membros duros na sua entrada a seco. Mas não reclamava, ele simplesmente amava a brutalidade, o sangue, a selvageria de quando se encontrava com eles. Eles se moviam com força, arrancando as lágrimas de seus olhos. Sua entrada queimava com as investidas deles, fazendo com que ele quase enlouquecesse com o prazer que estava sentindo. Eles puxavam seus cabelos enquanto o fodiam. Não sabia quando tinha começado aquilo, nem quando passara a _amá-los_, mas que necessitar de suas presenças. Não sabia. Talvez eles estivessem preenchendo o vazio que estava sentindo nesse momento.

* * *

><p>Então, isso saiu tão pervertido, tão... Sei lá, safado, sangrento e <em>et cetera<em> que eu não vou nem comentar muito. Enjoy!

PS: Fic feita para o I Challenge de Fetiches da linda da Mila B. Beijos, flor!


	2. AVISO

Oi, vim aqui para deixar um recado de agradecimento à Carol989 pelo aviso de plágio dessa fic no Nyah!. Desculpa não escrever um agradecimento mais apropriado, mas eu to com uma puta raiva dessa situação, afinal, todo ficwriter sabe que plágio existe mas pensa que nunca acontecerá com ele. Enfim, dessa situação toda tirei uma coisa boa. Se fui plagiado, quer dizer que minha fic é boa o suficiente para ser plagiada e de certa forma e isso é bom. Mas não deixarei impune isso, já mandei uma mensagem pros adms. do site e estou no aguardo da resposta deles.

De qualquer forma, obrigado Carol989 pelo aviso, sou muito grato por isso!

;**


End file.
